huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lindorm7621
Welcome to Huntik! right Welcome to Huntik, Lindorm7621, and thank you for your edit to the User blog:Lindorm7621/Back on the Wikia! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. Questions? You can ask on the Blogs or on associated with our article. Need more help? The Community Portal and Huntik Help pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: Lhikan634 | Quilafa | Nitram 86 :: }}} }}} }}}, }}} :Thanks for that : ) Lindorm7621 (talk) 12:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Policy Update Nitram 86 Who is Nitram 86??? He's an Admin but he never does anything visible!! Lindorm7621 (talk) 12:13, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Nitram86 was highly active around the time that Season 2 was being broadcast in Italy. Both he and Quilafa were given Admin rights when there was a fair amount of vandalism. At the time, I had been unaware that the founder, Jonniboi123, had previously given me bureaucrat rights. However… you are right about activity… it doesn't look like Nitram's been around in a year. I'll be bringing up this question, in general, on the Forums. Also, I noticed that some of your recent edits were formatting a bit oddly… I'd initially wondered if you were using the visual editor, but upon checking things out, it seems to be applying the code from the template page when using the Add category button. 19:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing Re: Casterwill Accounts No I don't know them but it's odd to me something like this happend Camilla Casterwill (talk) 09:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey I Seriously Don't Know Them But If You Want To Tell I Know Well That's Your Issue Camilla Casterwill (talk) 10:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) So Why Do You Think I Know The Person Of That Account Camilla Casterwill (talk) 17:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Casterwill acounts Hi Lindorm, You might be right but it's not wrong to have more accounts it's only a bit unhandy, but legal. -- 19:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lindorm HI Lindorm7621Quetzalcoatl123 (talk) 12:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Mean Much Maybe But You''ll Be In The Book Of The Meanest People In The World--Quotonia (talk) 15:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC)'' how am i mean, you were the one who was '''mean' when you finished the wordsnake within two words of it starting.'' yours annoyedly! Lindorm7621 (talk) 15:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC)! So Give A Word Starting With a DQuotonia (talk) 16:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean???? Lindorm7621 (talk) 16:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Now Let Me Give You Your Answer All I Did Was Accidently Wrote A Name Of A Titan The Game Could'nt Be Countinued You Wrote Something Mean Quotonia (talk) 16:08, June 30, 2013 (UT) Can you say it agaun this time in proper english please! Lindorm7621 (talk) 16:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) You called me stupid but all i did was comment a titan that could'nt be contd... Quotonia (talk) 17:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Please don't put that there, it was played at my friends funeral, she died of pneumonia :~( Lindorm7621 (talk) 19:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :OK, this needs to stop, from both of you. First off, Lindorm, that forum post didn't help by sounding like you're attacking. I have removed some of those comments and expect that they will not appear again, ever. Also, there are some variants of the game where you gain a point if the next person is unable to come up with a word, though we're just playing it for fun. It would have been better just to have said something like, "There are no X's. New word is ____," instead. 02:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing Forum Posts Please don't revive a dead topic just to comment on someone's grammar, even if its quality really is unacceptable. Not only is it off-topic, but it is very close to a personal attack. 04:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Licensing RE: Help Around the Wiki Hey, Lindorm7621. Probably the main project is (still) Project: Suits (thread). I managed to get through about episode 18 before being bogged down by real life. You'll probably notice that spells are entirely re-classified now as well. 04:01, May 17, 2018 (UTC)